Classic
by RedReno16
Summary: Dick makes a classic mistake and pays the consequences, in this case that means a serious hangover. (There is a little bit of a mature subject in here, but nothing too bad. Dick gets kissed and doesn't exactly like it, but a little more in depth than that.)RE-EDITED!


It was two A.M. and, sixteen-year-old, Richard Grayson was sitting on the porch of a giant house located just outside of Gotham. Sitting, because at this point if he stood he would probably fall down, and the last thing he wanted to do was attract more unwanted attention to himself.

Why was he sitting on someone's porch completely off balance? Well, that was because he had made another very stupid decision. Not his usual stupid decision, where he decides to set off fireworks right under a tree, but the kind of stupidity only reckless teenage boys are capable of.

Dick found himself regretting the decision to ever leave the manor as he fumbled with his phone. He did not want to make this call. However, he knew the longer he stayed out, the greater the chances were of a certain black bat coming to look for him, and he would much rather call so at least he could look a little bit responsible. At least he wasn't dumb enough to try to drive home. Dick pushed his hair back from his face and sighed. He sucked in the chilly September air and unlocked his phone. He scrolled through his contacts until he reached Bruce's name then he paused, maybe there was another option…. 

Selina dropped herself into a chair at the back of a slow bar next to her three companions. They had undergone a long, relaxing day of pampering and shopping in a little town not far off the pacific coast. She had invited Dinah, Lois, and Diana down to the condo she had rented on the beach. She had originally been down in California for a business trip but decided to extend her stay a few more days for some much needed girl time. As much as she loved her boys, sometimes they were a lot to handle.

It was twelve o'clock AM and the four women were just getting their drinks served when Selina's phone buzzed. She glanced down and read: Incoming Call, Kitten.

"Sorry ladies, I have to take this." The other woman nodded and quieted as she took the call, though she stayed seated at the table. She pushed, Answer, and brought the phone to her ear.

"Kitten?" She asked.

"Hey." Selina noticed that his voice was a little shaky, which immediately concerned her.

"What's wrong?" Her three companions instantly looked over at her as she asked.

"Um I...I just-I did something stupid.I...didn't want to call Bruce."

Selina raised an eyebrow. So he did something dumb enough that he was afraid of calling Bruce?

"What did you do?" She asked keeping her voice neutral. Dinah, Lois and Diana looked confused and Selina held her finger up signaling that she would tell them in a moment.

She heard Dick sigh from the other side of the call, "I went to this party and I know I probably shouldn't have but… I don't know Selina. I'm sorry, I just didn't want to call Bruce."

Selina shook her head even though she knew he wouldn't see it. "You know he is going to find out either way, right? And, I'm not even home, I'm on the other side of the country right now."

"I know." Dick whispered.

Selina sighed, "At least you didn't try to drive." Dick said nothing.

"How much did you have?" She asked and she saw understanding suddenly dawn on the other three women's faces followed by exasperation.

"I'm not really sure. I threw up twice though." Dick was still whispering.

"Probably a lot then." Selina pinched the bridge of her nose with her freshly manicured hands and took a deep breath.

"I'm Sorry."

Selina allowed a short laugh, "I'm sure you are, hun. And even if you aren't you will be in the morning."

Selina fell quiet for a moment,thinking."Okay look," she lowered her voice, "I'll Zeta back home and grab a car. Send me the address. Oh, and I hope you know we aren't done talking about this. And don't kid yourself into thinking that Bruce won't find out, Richard." Selina heard a groan from the other end of the call and smirked.

"Okay, I'll send you the address. God, he's gonna be pissed Selina."

Selina hung up and slipped her phone into her purse.

"So, he was drinking?" Lois asked.

Selina rolled her eyes, "Apparently."

Dinah chuckled, "Classic, but I have to say, I didn't expect that from Dick."

The women stood and made their way out of the bar, "Honestly, maybe we shouldn't be surprised. He did grow up with Bruce. He had been watching that man drink and party since he was nine."

"But he knew it was an act." Diana chimed in.

"To an extent." Selina informed. "By the way, I'm going to need clearance to access the beams."

"Not a problem, there is one about twenty miles from here."

"Thanks, Dinah."

As they got in the car Selina let Dinah drive them to the Zeta tube, they drove way over the speed limit the entire way there, though they were lucky enough not to have run into any cops.

Just as they got there Selina's phone buzzed again and the address popped up on her screen. Now all they needed to do was stop by the manor and pick out a car.

Dick took a shaky breath and started coming nervously through his hair with his hands. He hadn't really been sure what to expect from calling Selina, but it hadn't been too bad. At least she hadn't been mad. Of course, she did say they weren't done talking about it yet. And either way, he was going to get yelled at at least once. Bruce was probably going to have a field day yelling at him for this one.

Dick swallowed and pushed himself to a stand before stumbling back into the house. Why was he going back in? He honestly didn't have a clue. It wasn't like he was thinking very clearly at the moment, but he felt so exposed outside. Not to mention cold. It was cold outside.

He walked over to a room that was somewhat empty and collapsed onto a chair. He couldn't have been sitting there for long when a hand landed on his chest. He sighed, assuming it was Selina.

But then a weight settled onto his lap and arms latched around his neck. Dick's eyes flew open just as her lips attached themselves to his.

He pulled away quickly, "No." he mumbled before his head was pulled back over.

"Shhhh" she whispered as she fingered the button of his shirt.  
His hand snapped up and grabbed hers while he used his other hand to start pushing her off of him. She retaliated by using her legs to push him tighter against the chair while she pushed his hands down into his lap.

He tried pulling his head away again but she trapped him against the back of the chair. She readjusted herself so that she could put a knee on his hands, once she did she let go of his wrists. She pushed one hand into his hair and the other started unbuttoning his shirt.  
"Stop!" but his words were muffled against her mouth.  
She paused for a second to pull her jacket and shirt off before grabbing his face again. He turned away and tried bucking her off, but he wasn't very coordinated and the second he started twisting a wave of nausea rolled over him. He stopped and started taking deep breaths and while he was preoccupied with calming himself down, she unbuttoned the rest of his shirt.  
"Stop it!" He panted.  
"Hush." She said quietly and pulled his shirt open. She ran her hand down his chest and stomach before looking up sharply. Dick heard a group of people making their way toward them. He was pretty sure he could hear Selina's voice.  
Dick started struggling again even though he could feel another wave of nausea coming wrenched his hands out from under her the first chance he got and tried to push her off of himself.  
"Get off!" He hissed, still disoriented.  
"Ugh!" The girl groaned and forced his head back against the seat again. She started kissing him again right as Selina and the other women walked through the door.  
"What the-Kitten?" Selina gasped and crossed the room quickly. The girl unlocked her lips from his and jumped back from him. Selina and the others loomed over her for a second before throwing her clothes at her. She picked them up and ran from the room. Then Selina turned to him.  
"Kitten?" Selina asked quietly and crouched in front of him.  
"Selina." He answered shakily and sat forward.  
"Are you okay?" Selina asked, she seemed hesitant to touch him.  
Dick nodded after a moment, "Let's go?"  
"Of course." Selina stood and helped him up. She caught him when he started to sway and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, she centered her other hand on his chest, keeping him upright.  
"Don't throw up." She warned.  
"No promises." He whispered with a small laugh.  
Selina frowned, this was not a time for laughter.  
The group made their way through the house, the majority of the teens had left at this point, so it was relatively easy. They walked out the door and down to the car. When they reached the car, Selina opened the back door and helped Dick into the car. Dinah and Diana got into the back on either side of him. Selina got back behind the wheel of the sports car she had chosen from Bruce's collection, and Lois was handed the keys to Dick's own car.

Selina was seething quietly as she drove to the Manor. If they had been anylater or if Dick hadn't asked them to come pick him up, things could have ended up very differently. The fact that he could be so irresponsible was setting her so on edge.

Even in his state, Selina could tell that Dick knew she was angry. He wasn't able to hide the fact that he was worried very easily either, and despite her anger Selina almost smiled. He had a feeling it was out of relief because she knew he was safe.

He kept peeking over at her and when she would look at him he would look quickly away.  
About half way back Dick suddenly gasped, "Where is my shirt?"  
Dinah and Diana looked at each other curiously, "You're wearing it, hun." Dinah consoled.  
"No! I don't! Look it's not buttoned!" He finished in exasperation and gave Selina a look before rolling his eyes at Dinah

This time Selina couldn't really help but smile with her friends. Dick just looked at them curiously until they stopped laughing and then shrugged to himself.

As they continued driving Dick suddenly slammed his arm down.  
"This is my section of the seat, Diana! WHY do you have your arm on it?" He all but yelled.  
The three burst out laughing again as Diana apologized to Dick and he crossed his arms.  
When they finally arrived home and parked in front of the house Dick sat up and looked around before his eyes went wide, "Hey, I know this place! Selina, I live here!"  
"Yeah, you do." Selina sighed.  
They helped him out of the car and up to the porch. Lois, who had arrived just after they did, opened the door for them and they all stepped inside.  
Bruce was walking towards the front door with his coat and keys in his hand as they walked in. He stopped and raised his eyebrow in the closest thing most of them had seen him express to surprise.

When Dick saw his guardian he smiled dopily, "Hey, Bruce!" But the smile quickly faded, "Wait...Bruce? Uh oh! Selina, I think you made a wrong turn." He slurred and attempted to turn around.  
Bruce moved over toward him and turned him around before grabbing his chin and pulling his face up. "How much did he have?" The question was directed at Selina, "And why is his shirt unbuttoned?"  
"I think we'll head out." Diana murmured and the others left after a quick thanks to Selina. Bruce didn't spare them a glance, he was studying his ward.  
Selina sighed, "Let's get him upstairs. Then I'll tell you what I know."  
Bruce nodded and grabbed Dick's other arm. They lead him up the stairs and into his bedroom before sitting him on his bed. Bruce pulled Dick's shirt the rest of the way off and laid it on the bed as Selina pulled off his shoes. Dick collapsed backward onto his bed with a grunt and rolled onto his side.

"You were about to go get him?" Selina asked, but it wasn't really a question.  
Bruce nodded, "What happened?"  
"He called at around two, well it was twelve where I was, and said he needed me to pick him up. He didn't want to call you he said he thought you would just yell at him, which he probably deserves. So I used a zeta tube to beam here and took a car to go pick him up.

When we got there we found him in a back room that was empty accept for him and some girl. She had already unbuttoned his shirt and she was trying to kiss him. He was trying to push her off. When we got there she ran and then we brought him here."  
Bruce was clearly upset, he rubbed a hand over his face and crossed his arms."Do you know for sure that he didn't want it? Maybe he started it."  
"I doubt it. But we can ask him." She answered, now that she was talking about it she was angry again.  
Bruce suddenly walked over to the door leaned out and yelled, "Alfred!" before coming back to stand next to Selina.  
The butler was up to the room in moments and stopped at the sight of the teen occupying the bed, "Good heavens, what happened." 

Bruce gave the man a pointed look and the butler tsked, "Now I didn't expect this from Master Richard."  
Dick suddenly sat up with a hand on his stomach, "Trashcan!"  
Bruce picked up the one by his bed and handed it over to him. When Dick had basically emptied the contents of his stomach, he groaned, planted his elbows on his knees, and dropped his head into his hands.  
Selina pushed his sweaty bangs back from his face, "Not fun, is it?"  
Dick grunted in response but said nothing else. Alfred took the trash can and Dick's discarded shirt and left the room. When he came back he was carrying a few water bottles.  
"Drink these." Alfred informed him and deposited the bottles on the bed.  
"All of them?" Dick asked incredulously.  
"All of them." Alfred answered and Dick heard Bruce and Selina chuckle.  
Dick drank the bottles as quickly as he could and laid back down, he still felt weird, kind of floaty or maybe fuzzy. They sat in silence for a minute before Dick looked over at Bruce, his guardian was looking back at him with an unreadable expression. Dick then looked over to Selina who looked troubled and was staring at the floor.  
"You know how stupid that was, don't you?" Bruce started suddenly, "We aren't going to go into depth right now, but we will be talking about this in the morning, I don't care how hungover you are."  
Dick's mouth dropped, he forgot about the hangover part. Bruce smirked at him, "Who knows, with the amount it looks like you drank a hangover might be all the punishment you need."  
Dick groaned and rolled back onto his side, he was not going to be feeling the aster in the morning. He heard the three of them leave his room but not much after that, as soon as his eyes closed he was out like a light.

Dick groaned into his covers. Hangovers were not an exaggeration, as much as he had hoped they were. His head hurt so bad it felt like his ears were bleeding and it actually brought tears to his eyes. He was nauseous again too. 

Dick rolled over and whimpered when the light hit his eyes. He quickly threw his hand over his face and moved back onto his stomach. He was so stupid, this was soooo not worth it. He just laid there taking deep breaths while trying (and failing) to pretend the headache wasn't there. 

He heard the door open and then footsteps crossed his room and he felt two weights settle on either side of his bed. He heard the curtains being pulled back and couldn't help another whimper as more light flooded his room. He growled when he heard Bruce chuckle and he would have glared but it hurt to open his eyes.

"Take these when you're ready, Master Richard." Alfred set something on his night table but Dick didn't move. He heard Alfred retreat and close the door behind him.

"Alright, get up. You need to take those pills, they'll help, trust me. Then shower, get changed, and come downstairs." Bruce ordered and Dick groaned. He forgot he was still shirtless and in the pants he had worn last night.  
"Now, Dick." Bruce nudged him. Dick slowly turned his head around to look at his mentor and shot him a pleading look, to witch the man just shook his head.  
"You'll feel better after." Bruce consoled then he stood and walked out.  
Dick slowly raised himself up and into a sitting position before taking the pills and some water. He looked over at Selina who was still sitting on his bed.  
"Are you okay?" She asked sincerely.  
She was being to serious to just be asking about his headache, Dick figured this must be about the girl. DIck hadn't really had any time to think about her since, and he wasn't sure that he wanted to now, but he could tell that Selina needed an honest answer. He thought back to what had happened for a moment then nodded.  
"Yeah, it was really just kissing. And-I know- if you hadn't showed up it probably would have gone farther, but you did and it didn't."  
Selina considered him and nodded, even though she wanted to press for more information. "Alright. Go get showered and dressed. I'll see you downstairs."  
Dick stood, swayed a little and had to catch himself on the night table by his bed to avoid falling over. He groaned again as another wave of nausea rolled through him.

Dick finally made it to his bathroom and opted for a cold shower. When he got out he wrapped himself in a towel and walked over to his dresser. He pulled on a pair of boxers, black sweat pants, and a white shirt. His head was still pounding but he had to admit Bruce was right, he did feel a little better.  
He gripped the hand rail tightly as he began to descend the stairs, he really wasn't interested in tumbling down the stairs this particular morning. He made his way slowly and carefully to the kitchen counter and sat down. He immediately laid his head down on the counter and closed his eyes. He could feel the eyes of the adults on him but chose to ignore it, he simply waited for one of them to start talking. As he waited her herd a small clink as something was set in front of him, he opened his eyes stared at it.  
"What," he gave the glass a disgusted look, "is that?"

Whatever it was was thick and green and it smelled bad.  
"Hangover cure." Bruce smirked at him. "Drink up."  
Dick reached for the cup, to a sip and gagged. "That's so gross. No. I can't."  
"Fine then, young man. You can continue to feel like this for the rest of the day." Alfred informed him matter of factly.  
Dick's eyes widened and he pulled the glass back up to his face. He drank it slowly, gagging all the way and with his nose plugged tightly. He set the empty glass back down and pushed it over to Alfred.  
"You're grounded." Bruce stated and Dick sighed, he hadn't expected anything less.  
"No patrol tonight, no going to the mountain either. I'll be taking your phone and your computer." Bruce continued and Dick just nodded.  
"I hope you know how stupid that was." Selina chimed in.  
"I know." Dick answered quietly.  
"Why did you go?" She asked him genuinely curious because they really hadn't expected this from him.  
Dick shrugged, "I don't really know, I just kinda did it. I wasn't planning on drinking that much by the way."  
"But you were planning on drinking?" Bruce asked.  
Dick shrugged again, "I mean I didn't go there telling myself I was going to, but I also didn't tell myself I wouldn't. So, I don't know, I just kinda took what they handed to me and went with it."  
"And you do understand the kind of consequences that could have had, right? What if you had been thinking less clearly and you decided to try to drive home? Or maybe someone else needed a ride and you offered to drive them?"  
"I know, but that's why I didn't drive, Bruce." Dick protested.  
"And what if Selina hadn't gotten there when she did? I mean the girl practically had your shirt off and you couldn't do anything about it. What if it had gone farther than that?" Bruce kept pushing and Dick shuddered.  
"Okay, I'll admit I wasn't exactly expecting that, but Selina did get there." Dick started.  
"That's not the point." Selina hissed, "Your irresponsibility could have gotten you into way more trouble than you were even expecting to encounter. You need to think about these things!"  
Dick ran a hand through his damp hair, "I'm sorry! I know, I wasn't thinking and it was really stupid! I'm not going to do it again, it wasn't even worth it. And yeah, it could have turned out really bad, but it didn't and I know that now."  
"About the girl," Bruce started and Dick raised his eyebrow. " Did you start that, or did she?"

Dick gave him an odd look "I didn't, I was just sitting there. Actually when she first showed up i thought she was Selina. Obviously, that wasn't the case."  
Both adults were silent for a moment as they considered his answer, "We do understand that you might be curious and that this is simply something teenagers do, but we expect more from you. You aren't a normal teengaer so we know you are capable of making better decisions. You need to be more careful." Bruce reasoned which surprised Dick, he had been expecting a lot more yelling.  
Dick nodded and relaxed against the counter again, "Thanks for not yelling to much." he murmured sleepily.  
They said nothing and he just laid there, "Can I go back to bed?"  
"Not a chance chum, exercise is good for getting rid of hangovers, we're going on a run." Bruce said and Dick could just hear the smirk in his voice.  
"Ughhhh!" He groaned but followed them out of the kitchen. Today was going to be a long day.


End file.
